Well, this is awkward
by Eme-sylvestris
Summary: Maybe snekaing into the laundry room at 5am was not the best idea. And probably having a rummage through your boss underwear was a terrible one. Michelle x Akari


**Hi fellow TerrafoFans!**

 **As I have some drabbles I wrote for Tumblr months ago, I'm gonna keep publishing them here for a while. I guess i'll update once a week, but I'm moving next week and I won't be have internet access till I don't know when :_D.**

 **As the rest I've already shared here, it also came from a promt, specifically "Well, this is awkward". The person who requested it didn't asked me for a particular ship, so I went for my fave, MichellexAkari.**

 **It's short, silly and it really doesn't say a lot. Anyway, I had a great time writing this and as I'm craving for Michelle and Akari interaction in the manga, I though it was a good moment to publish it here.**

 **As I always say, sorry for my possible mistakes! And thank you for reading**

 **Oh! by the way. I've read the reviews some people left but I couldn't answer them because you're guests. Thanks a lot ^^ , I'll keep in mind your suggestions for future drabbles :3**

* * *

 **WELL, THIS IS AWKWARD**

"Well, this is awkward"

The moment he heard that, Akari froze. He felt as if a bucket full of cold water with ice suddenly fell all over him. His breathing stopped and his mouth was as dry as if just swallowed a spoon of sand. It was 5 am, he didn't expect to find someone there, and even less HER of all people.

He turned around just in time to see Michelle covering her mouth and holding back laughter. She closed the door behind her and once she did it, she snorted soundly, pointing him with a finger.

"This is really, really awkward" she said again.

Akari hugged himself trying to cover his almost naked body and looked at her with a mix of fear and deep remorse on his face. Michelle approached him so he could give her back the piece of clothes he was trying to put on…one of her bras.

"I'm not sure if I want to ask"

"Great. Because I don't know if I want to explain either" he admitted with his face as red as a tomato and his eyes fixed on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Look at me" she ordered, and so he did "Don't make that face, I'm not gonna punch you…" she looked at the bra in her hand and then back at him "…probably"

Akari shivered. Oh man. She was going to hate him for sure. And the worst was that he couldn't blame her if she did so. Finding one of her subordinates at 5 am in the laundry room, half naked and trying to put one of her bras…awkward seemed like a very soft word to describe the situation they were into.

"Wear something, you're distracting me"

"Sorry" Akari was putting on his t-shirt when the exact words from Michelle reached his brain and he stopped in the middle of the action, with his head still inside the garment "Wait….what did you just say?"

"Nothing" Michelle cleared her throat "C'mon, dress up. You have some explaining to do"

When he got his head out of the t-shirt, Michelle was picking up what he presumed to be her clothes. As she wasn't looking at him he called her softly to get her attention. She glanced at him while she was folding some panties and made him a gesture with her hand to encourage him to talk. He gulped.

"I'm not a pervert" as soon as the words came out of his mouth he realized that precisely that would be what a pervert would say "I'm so so so sorry"

"Apologize later" she sighed with another bra in her hands "Right now I'm more interested in knowing what you were doing with my underwear"

"I-I wanted to see if it fit…"

"Are you into crossdressing?" she asked. Akari looked at her completely astonished "I don't mind lending you some clothes, but please, ask for permission first"

" Is not that Michelle-san!...I just, I…" he breathed deeply "The guys are always saying that my pectorals are so big they look like ...emm…breasts. So I was curious about knowing if a bra would fit me" he scratched his nape, feeling ashamed "I feel so stupid right now" he looked at Michelle but she was giving him her back. Oh. She was going to be SO MAD at him.

"So you decided to come here in the middle of the night to try on my underwear"

"Yes"

"Precisely mine?"

"Y-yes, well…they're always saying my chest is big so I thought I should go for the bra of someone with…" Akari gulped and covered his face. He didn't dare to say it.

"Someone with big boobs" she stated more than asked.

"Yes" Akari admitted it and closed his eyes, waiting for a rap on the head that never came. Instead, Michelle burst out laughing and he looked at her completely dumbfounded

"If you're that curious…" she started saying between laughs "I can help you know what your size is, the cup and so"

"It won't be necessary"

He could feel his face burning. Michelle kept laughing for a while and Akari just waited for her to stop, not knowing very well if he should leave or not. Besides, she was so pretty when she was happy he wasn't able to take his eyes off her. Once she finally calmed down, Michelle approached him carrying her clean clothes with one arm. Akari gave her and ashamed look but she smiled back at him and ruffled his hair.

"You should go to bed, look like you could use some sleep"

"Yeah" he yawned "What are you going to do?"

"First I'm going to leave this at my room, and then I'm doing some jogging" Michelle opened the door and Akari followed her, scratching his head "Remember we have training at 7"

"Yep" he was yawning again when something hit him suddenly and he made Michelle stop by grabbing her arm. "What did you mean when you say I was distracting you?" he could swore he was able to see her cheeks turning pink, but of course, he was not brave enough to say a thing.

"Good night, Akari"

"But….Michelle-san!"

She just kept walking till she disappeared after turning a corner by the end of the corridor. Akari went to the bathroom before heading to the boy's quarters. As he passed by the sinks he couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror. He smiled and tried to comb his own hair with his fingers. _Distracting_ ….he though, _NICE_.

And with the feeling that he had accomplished something almost impossible, he hit the bed with a grin and eager for the next morning to come. He couldn't wait to keep being distracting.


End file.
